Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games
by purplezebra5
Summary: This is a mixure of my 2 fav book series :)
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V.

"Come on Annabeth!" I shouted. "Hermes said we have to be at for a...reaping? I don't know, something like that?"

"Ya, ya, I hear you!" she shouted back.

"You know when the god of messengers has a message to you from the gods, you should probably listen. You don not want them to be mad at you. So he said they want us there at noon, and it's going to be noon in like 10 minutes. So I suggest we get going!" I responded.

Ya, I know, why should I be yelling at my girlfriend? Well, I don't know about you, but when a god tells you to be at at noon, I want to be there at noon! Even if it for something little like lunch, be there unless you want to become the lunch!

"I'm coming! Jeez, you need to chill out! Can't a girl take her time!?"

She grabbed her Yankees baseball cap that she has had since she was little. If she wears it, she becomes invisible.

"8 minutes, let's go." I said.

We get to the empire state building with 2 minutes to spare. There is a really awkward silence so to break it, I say:

"So, when we get back how about some fish sticks and..."

"C'mon! You're the one who wanted to be here on time! So let's go and not talk about fish sticks." She interuppted.

"Well, I'm hungry and there was an awkward silence so...ya."

I wasn't lying, I really am hungry and I was breaking the awkward silence, but we do have to get there on time so I stopped talking and hurried up to Annabeth who was already inside the building.

Floor 600. I press the "magical" elevator button to bring us up to . I wonder how my dad is.

Oh, wait, hold the phone. You might not know who I am. Which if you don't, it's really a shame, so I will tell you :)

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon (god of the sea) and Annabeth over here is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (goddess of wisdom)."

"Percy...? Are you ok? Do you see a ghost or something?" she asked.

"What? No?"

"Then why are you introducingg yourself and me to the air?" good question.

"I, umm...thought the air would want to know who we are!" I lied.

"Ya, sure, and I have a talking horse!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Blackjack!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. You know, it's hard to say bizarr things when we're demigods."

"Ya, nothing is ever weird in our life." I say, she laughed.

"Anyway, we are demigods which means that we are the child of a god (or goddess) and a human."

Annabeth just looked at me weirdly, eh, oh well. She's already my girlfriend so I don't have to impress her, and there's no way she will want to break up with me! I mean c'mon, I'm adorable! :)

We finally get to the top floor of . It blows my mind every time I see it, not that I come on a daily basis, just, every once and a while, but it's so amazing! Marble pillars, large statues-hey, there's my dad! And a picture taped on to it of...Tyson! What about me? (btw Tyson is my bro...and a cyclops, but a nice and gentle one) anyway, seriously, why am I not there!? I'm a hero for all human mankind civilization! Well, Tyson helped, but still! Ok, so, ya, um, many statues, and it's so mind blowing! Annabeth and I walk in, and this time it's different, some guy in a white fencing type of suit took us and brought us to a dark room. Annabeth thought exactly what I thought...

"Help! Help! We're being kidnapped! Help us!"

No one answered. Where was my dad and all the other gods?

Annabeth and I started fighting against the weird fencing guys, and we totally kicked their butt! They are probably the simpilest thing I've ever fought. They do not seem to be as trained as well as they look like they should. Oh well.

"Ok, what now?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, let's try to find Hermes...I think he sent us a fake message."

And right as I said that the lights turned on and there were a bunch more people in the crowd. We were at a stage, well we were the audience part, up on the stage was some person. I can't even tell if it's a boy or girl because it's dressed up so weird! And also up there is my dad! And a bunch of other gods and goddesses, Athena, Hermes, Ares...don't get on his bad side, Zeus, Ahphrodite, Hephaestus, and others I can't recongnize at this point.

"Ah, welcome all! Welcome to ." Yup, definatly a girl, unless this guy never hit puberty. I'm going to go with a she. My first thought: she's weird.

"Now it is time to pick our tributes for the 76th annaual Hunger Games!"

Hunger Games? How long have they had this?! I want in! I'm hungry!

Weirdo walked over to a giant bowl full of a bunch of paper folded up.

"Ladies first, as usual."

She piles through a bunch of paper and picks one at the bottom.

"Clarisse La Rue."

Clarisse, she got picked, I don't know what that means, but I know her! We aren't the greatest of friends...(more like she would want to kill my butt) but you know.

"And now the boys."

"Please be me, please be me, I'm hungry!" I muttered.

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Yes! That's me! I'm hungry!" I run up by the weird lady, but then I go over by my dad, because the weird lady scares me.

"It's ok son, I know you can do this, you will. You are my son, I have beleif in you."

"Um...ok?" That was weird, I don't know why he is talking like that, but ok.

The weird lady pulls me over by her.

"The demigod tributes for the 76th annual hunger games!" she says.

Zeus gets up and walks over to her, he whispers something.

"Oh...wait, what? Ooh, ok." the weird lady mumbles.

"Well seems like we need more tributes, 12 demigods and they will choose 12 humans, but before we choose the others I seem to have forgotten to show you the video all the way from the Capitol!

A video starts:  
"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child.  
This was the uprising that rocked our land.  
Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved tem, protected them.  
Brother turned on brother until nothing remained.  
And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won.  
A people rose up from the ashes, and a new era was born.  
But freedom has a cost. And the traitors were defeated.  
We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again.  
And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice.  
The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness.  
This is how we remember our past.  
This is how we safeguard our future."

Fight to the death! What! I'm supposed to fight to the death against 23 others. I can do this, this is easy, I've fought many other things and killed them and they are much harder to kill than humans! So that's why my dad was giving me that awkward advice.

"Alright, so I guess I will do ladies first again..."

Don't be Annabeth! Don't be Annabeth! I cannot fight her to the death, I mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend! I feel bad having to Clarisse! Ya, were not the best of friens, but still.  
She helped fight against Kronos too.

"Silena Beauregard"

Silena! I can't fight against her! Aphrodite would be so mad at me if I killed one of her daughters!

"And for the boys: Danny Nelson"

Danny Nelson? I've never heard of him...I wonder who he is the son of.

I walk over by my dad.

"Dad, why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

"This whole fight to the death thing!"

"Oh, that, um, well you see...actually why don't you just ask Fiona."

"Fiona?" I ask.

"Ya, that lady over there." he pointed to the weird lady.

"Oh, I was right, it was a girl!"

Poseidon gave me a puzzled look.

"But wait until she is done with getting all the tributes." he said.

"Ok."

"Come over here Percy." Fiona said.

"Our demigod tributes for the 76th annual hunger games:  
Percy Jackson,  
Clariss La Rue,  
Silena Beauregard,  
Danny Nelson,  
Ronny Adams,  
Travis Stoll,  
Thalia Grace,  
Andrew Roberts,  
Lily Miller,  
Brian Jones,  
and lastly, Annabeth Chase,  
and Scott Turner."

Annabeth chase, she said Annabeth Chase. We have to fight to the death. One of us is going to die.

Author's Note:  
Yes, there will be Katniss and Peeta in the story, they will come in Ch. 4 and there will be other districts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Author's note: people who are supposed to be dead, are not, like Silena and probably others.

I couldn't beleive it. Annabeth and I, one or both of us is going to die...

"I'm depressed, and symbolta can't help." I say.

I'm talking to myself, alrighty then. Normal...I see Annabeth running towards me. She looks like she is about to cry, I feel the same way.

"Percy, one of us has to die!" She says.

"Or both of us." I remind her.

"What do you mean? We are so ninja, we beat Kronos! There's no way we're gonna get killed by others! We are going to end up being the last two!" she shouts.

"Oh, very true..."

A tear strolls down her face. Then out of the blue Clarisse pops up.

"You two are going down! Hardcore!: She shouts, then she leaves.

Well it was nice to see you to.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of much for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4

Author's note: I realized that there is going to be 24 humans and 12 demigods, so ya, on with the story :)

Katniss's p.o.v.

I wake up to the sound of mockingjays chirping. I get up and I'm about to go bathe myself when peacekeepers break down our door and order us to go to the reaping hall by 10. Then he leaves. Well, that was just flat out rude! He couldv'e knocked or something! But you got to do what a peacekeeper says you got to do. So I get ready and head over to the reaping hall. This place brings back bad memories. 2 years ago, my little sister, Prim, who meant everything to me, was picked to compete in a game to fight to the death. She was only 12, and I volunteered. Peeta Mellark was chosen as the boy, we outsmarted the capitol and both won, but they became mad. Eventually we won over them. Last year was the quarter quell, and the tributes were victors. So I had to go back, and Peeta also, Peeta and I escaped with the help of others, and the capitol got even more mad. We were at the Capitol later as rebels but they blew off some bombs, one of them killed my sister, Prim. This place gives me the chills, I hate going here, or even just walking by, it still scares me. But here I am, once again.

"Welcome, Welcome." says Effie. "Welcome all to the 76th annual Hunger Games!"

Not again, well I shouldn't be picked, I've been in the Hunger Games twice.

"Well this year is different. Instead of waiting 25 years, we are going to have the quarterquell this year. And this year for the quarterquell anyone can be in it, even victors of the games already. And there will be 12 humans and 12 demigods!" Effie announces.

Demigods? What are demigods? But, I can be picked again, oh no.

"And, you may be wondering, what are demigods? They are the child of a human and greek or roman god. And so once again 2 of each gender from each district. So ladies first."

She ruffles through the bowl.

"Jada Collins."

It's not me. Thank goodness. Jada walks up, and she reminds me so much of Prim. She looks 12, maybe 13, she has braids, and her outfit, she has a duck tail too. There is no way she would survive, at least I don't think she would, but I can't let her die. I can't beleive I'm doing this again. I walk out of the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Jada looks at me with a sigh of relief, and mouths the words: Thank you. I smile back.

I then walk up by Effie, this is the 3rd time I've done this.

"And now for the boys." She ruffles through the paper again.

"Peeta Mellark."

Seriously? It's just our luck this would happen to us. I hope someone volunteers for him, but noone does. He walks up here, we've done this before, we can do this again. We walk inside the building and get ready to say our goodbyes once again. But this time, it might be out last.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Author's note: spoiler alert! if you have not read Mockingjay, then you will find out important information if you read this, but it's up to you. :)

We wait in these little rooms like we have done before, and then Gale comes in.

"I can't beleive this is happening again! Katniss...you don't know how hard this is for me, seeing you leave knowing that you might not come back. It's one of the hardest things ever!" he said very dramatically.

"Gale...I-" he interrupted me.

"Why did you have to volunteer Katnip? Why!? You weren't picked yet you chose to play again!" he started shouting at me. Is he really blaming me for this! Yes, I volunteered, but it was for a good reason! I was being nice and generous!

"I can't beleive your shouting at me when you may never see me again! I volunteered because she reminded me of Prim! And Prim is already gone, I can't lose her again."

"You won't Katniss! Because that's not her, that's not Prim! You didn't have to do anything!" he yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for caring for a little girl! Did you see her face when I volunteered for her! She was so happy, and I know she isn't Prim, but she is like Prim! And that's something I care for considering you're the one who killed her!"

"You know I didn't mean to. If I knew that would've killed Prim, I wouldn't have done it!"

He was taken by the Capitol and forced to push a button that set off bombs, which is was killed Prim.

"Gale, stop! Yes I think you would've because otherwise they would've killed you! But, please, can we stop talking about this...I might not come back, and I don't want you to remember the last time you saw me as us fighting." I say.

"What do you mean? You can win. You survived twice!" He responds.

"But this time there are demigods! Do you know how hard it will be to kill them?" I ask.

A peacekeeper comes in to take Gale away.

"Katniss-if I don't see you again, remember I lo-" and he was taken away.

What was he going to say? I lose? I low? I log? I-love. Does he really love me? Well he said this was really hard for him, I wonder if he really does. I don't know why he would, I'm not pretty. Then my mom walks in.

"Mom..." I hesitate. "I'm scared." she walks over to me and hugs me.

"It's ok, you can do this, you have before." she says.

"But this time there will be demigods and who knows, they have probably killed much harder things to kill than humans."

"No matter what happens, know that I love you."

Then a peacekeeper comes and takes her away. Wow. She's never been that suportive of me before, then again I never really go to her for advice, but still, it was nice. And then I wait for the peacekeepers to come, and take me away.


	6. Chapter 6

ch.6

Peeta's P.O.V.

I'm going to die. I would've died the first time I was in the Hunger Games if it weren't for Katniss. And the second time if it weren't for Finnick and others. I say my goodbyes knowing that's the last time I will see my family. Then peacekeepers come and take Katniss and I to the train. When we finally get to the Capitol we go straight to our rooms.

"Katniss!"I haven't seen her in a while, "How's it going?" I asked. She just laughed at me.

"It's good Peeta. How about you?"

"I'm not so good..."

"Why?" she asks.

"Um, I think you know." I say showing my hand around the room.

"Ya, me too. It's just our luck we would be in this together again."

Then Haymitch comes.

"Alright tributes-oh hey! Katniss! Peeta! Long time no see!"

Ya, he was drunk.

"Well I'm surprised to see you two here again. And don't take this the wrong way, you know I'm lazy, but I'm kinda glad you two got picked because you already know all the skills!"

"Gee, thanks, nice to see you to Haymitch!" I say sarcastically.

"Well you better get some sleep, training starts early tomorrow and the parade is later tomorrow night, so goodnight!" and he walks away.

What a way to welcome us.

Author's note:

Sorry the chapters are so short...I don't know why, I guess it just completes them, so I can't add anymore, I don't know. But I will try to get them longer. Thanks for reading my story, and thank you to all who have reviewed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Annabeth P.O.V.

As we get off the train I'm blowna away. The Capitol, I think they said, is amazing. Blue waters, bright sky, amazing buildings, it's awesome! So all the demigods are sharing one really big suite, and each of us still get our own rooms! Girls are on one side and boys on the other. Oh and did I mention we each have our own bathrooms! And in the middle is the dining room and living room. Fiona walks with all of us up to the suite and then says to get a good rest because training starts tomorrow and also the parade? I don't know what they mean by a parade. But I head to my room along with all the others. Some I've never seen before, like Ronney Adams, Andrew Roberts, Lily Miller, and Brian Jones. I know Percy, Clarisse, Silena, Danny, and Scott. Scott is a weirdo who thinks he's cool and tries to be, but really, he's just messed up. And then Danny, he's just a normal demigod, unlike others...not naming any names though...(Scott!)Right before I walk into my room, Scott comes, great.

"Soup." he says.

"Soup? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Soup! You know? I saw Percy come up to you yesterday and say that to you."

I thought about that, "He said sup' as in what's up? Except in a slang way!" see what I mean, he tries to be cool but it just makes him weirder.

"Oh, then sup'?" he responds.

"Ugh." and I walk away. Aren't I nice. :)

Anyway, my room is like, amazing! yeah, the cabins at Camp Half-Blood aren't the worst, but they aren't the best either, so compared to this, they're a pile of garbage. These rooms were almost as mind blowing as Mt. Olympus. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. I put on somee sweatpants and a t-shirt and lay down in the bed. And it was soooo comfy! I go to sleep, because I do no want to be cranky tomorrow for training. Gee, I could get used to this!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Katniss P.O.V.

I wake up. First day of training. I get ready and go to the dining room to eat breakfast. Breakfast today is not as fancy as usual. It was scrambled eggs, a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, and orange juice. Still better than what I have at home, so I was still fine with it. I hurried up and ate my breakfast. I was so quick that I didn't even see Peeta. But I do find Haymitch, and he says to wait for Peeta to go over to training. But it wasn't a long wait because he got up almost right after me. And then we head over to training. When we get there, we are one of the earliest there. The only others are probably from District 1 and 2 because they look smug and give us evil glares as we walk in. Eventually everyone gots there, and we get a first glimpse of the other tributes and demigods. There is a lady who says don't get to agressive, you can do that in the arena, blah, blah, blah. I head over to the bow to practice, and I shoot. It was pretty good, in the bullseye, just a little bit to the left. I get another arrow but then some girl with spunky black hair comes and shouts at me, "What are you doing with that bow? You can't even shoot right!"

Rude!

"Excuse me! It was a practice, like you could do aany better!" as I said that I shot the arrow and got it right in the middly of the bullseye. I look at her and give her a smirk, put down the bow, and walk away. As I glance over, she is shooting right in the center also...I'm so getting the bow in the games, no matter who she is, sorry girl, but you can't always get what you want!

I walk over by Peeta who is talking to some guy.

"Hey," I say, "Who's this?" I ask, gestering towards the guy.

"I'm Danny Nelson, a demigod, son of Hephastus." he says.

"Oh, who's Hephastus?" I ask. I hope he doesn't think I insulted him by asking that.

"He's the god of blacksmith, or fire, building things, stuff like that."

"Oh, nice." I respond.

"So what are you doing?"

"Well, you see, we are training for the Hunger Games a-" he says, but I interrupt him.

"I know that! I mean what are you doing like survival? Swords? Spears?"

"Oh, we're lifting these things." Poingting to a giant black circle thing with spikes on it, it weighs a ton, Peeta can lift it because he's really stong, Danny must be strong too.

"Cool, nice meeting you, see you later Peeta."

"Bye." Peeta and Danny say at the sames time.

I want to make some allies because, I don't want to get on a demigod's badside...kinda want to live, so I walk over to this girl with curly blond hair over by the swords, and she is practicing with a dagger.

"Hello." I say to her.

"Hi." she says, but still focused on her dagger.

"I'm Katniss."

"That's nice." Still concentrating.

"What's your name?"

She finally gave in. She turns around.

"Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Great, perfect to make an ally with.

"So I was looking for some allies..."

"Sure. Got anybody else yet?"

"No not yet, well, sorta."

"Ok, that's fine, are you a demigod?"

"No, just a regular human."

"There is nothing wrong with that, trust me."

She seems really nice, I'm glad I came over here.

"So, do you know who that girl over there is?" I ask, looking over at the girl who insulted me with the bow.

"Oh, her, ya that's Thalia...Thalia Grace. She is the daughter of Zues, god of the sky...she's really nice."

"Nice? Uh, she insulted me, and she doesn't even know me...I think."

"Well, she can be like that sometimes, it's her personality, what did she say?" Annabeth asked.

"She said something like 'What are you doing with that bow? You can't even shoot it right!'."

"Oh, you use the bow too?"

"Ya..." I say.

"Oh, we might have a problem...but I'm sure it'll be fine!" then she walked away. I have a feeling she was being sarcastic, but didn't want to say so.

Demigods don't seem that hard to fight, I mean it doesn't look like they have any powers or something, well at least not yet that I know of. They might not want to let other tributes know, like how you don't want to show everybody what you can do yet. I think about what I want to do now. I see that no one is at the survival station, they're all at the weaponry station, so I go over there. I turn around and bump into some guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see y-"

"Oh your sorry, you almost made me drop my spear! What's your problem freak?"

Oh no he didn't.

"ya, I'm a freak, freakishly good at killing! So you better stop before somebody get hurt!" Oh, I told him good.

"Somebody's getting hurt, and that somebody is you!" he shouts.

The last thing I remember is seeing his fist come at me, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth P.O.V.

I look over because I hear all this comotion, and I see Katniss lying on the ground. What the heck? I walk over there, and see some guy laughing.

"Hey!" I say angerly, "Did you hurt her?"

"Uh, duh."

Oh it's on, Katniss is my new friend/ally, this guy is going down.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She ran into me!"

"So that gives you a reason to hit her? You are a jerk! You better watch out...I'm coming for you!"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" he laughed sarcastically, so I throw my dagger at him and it goes right past his head and into the wall. Perfect.

He looked at me, scared.

"Be prepared." I say and go get the lady who told us not to be violent... she helped Katniss up.

"Katniss? are you ok?" I ask her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine...what just happened?"

"You bumped into over there and he hit you, you became unconsious, I scared him. It's all good, don't worry."

"Ok... who is that?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is, is going to wish he never messed with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"The first day of training is over. Please go back to your rooms, and your mentors will bring you to your prep team to get you ready for the parade." the lady said.

"Ok, see you later Katniss!" I say.

"Yup, oh and Annabeth, thank you for standing up for me."

"Anytime!" I feel so nice.

Back at the room, Fiona and one of the mentors, Scey, tell us about our prep team.

"Well the people in the chariot can only be 2, so we will split you into gropus, but they won't be the person who you got picked with at the reaping, because we can't remember who was who, so we will pick out of a hat." Fiona said.

"The people with Skey and I will be...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Yeah!

"The people with Brant and Jarcie will be... Clarisse La Rue and Scott Turner."

"Oh, great I'm with a loser." said Clarisse. Oh clarisse.

"The people with Jal and Mran will be... Thalia Grace and Brian Jones."

"The people with Savy and Han will be...Silena Beauregard and Andrew Roberts."

"The people with Nik and Lable will be...Danny Nelson and Ronny Adams."

"The people with Casey and Woody will be...Travis Stoll and Lily Miller. There you go, now go find your mentors."

I walk over by Fiona nd Skey, to meet Percy there.

"Alright, Percy your prep team will meet you downstairs in room 509. And Annabeth, downstairs in room 508. Go on down." Scey told us.

We head downstairs and go to our rooms. In my room are three people, one with green hair, one with orange, and one with silver.

The one with silver hair said, "Hello, I am Nabikol."

The one with orange said,"I'm Zander."

And the one with green said, "And I am Shar."

"oh, ok." I say.

They hose me down, wax me, pluck me, stuff I don't even know what to call it, but finally Nabikol says, "Alright I believe you are done, let's bring you to Dren."

Dren. Seems, nice? Hope so.

"Hi, I'm Dren, nice to meet you." he gives out his hand, and I shake it. Ya, he seems nice.

"So, you and the boy-"

"Percy, his name is Percy." I tell him.

"Percy, are going to have the theme" mythology, so I was thinking that Walt and I, by the way Walt is Percy's stylist, would dress you up as greek gods.

"Athena." I immediatly say.

"Oh, are you a demigod?" he asks.

"Yes. And she is my mother."

"Ah, I see, then Athena it is.!"

He gets me ready, I look in the mirror, and it's amazing! I look so much like my mom!

"Thank you." I say.

"My pleasure." Dren said, and brings me to Percy, who looks like Poseidon, and bring us to the chariot, as we get ready for the parade.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Peeta's P.O.V.

Katniss and I look...how to explain it, really, awkward. For coal mining, it's creative, but stupid. I think this was Renji's idea, Katniss' stylist, because Portia agreed with what Cinna said, and sadly, Cinna's gone. So, we are dressed up in black skin suits...ugh, and glued on are a bunch of coals, little plastic axes, stuff like that. Ya, I know creative, but stupid. Katniss and I look to see other people, and there outfits are so much better than ours! lucky! Anyway, we get on the chariot and wait for us to be pulled by horses in front of a large crowd of crazy people. Wow, I never thought I would think that.

"Ah, yes the districts come first, we wait to see the demigods last!" says Ceaser Flickerman, "and here is District 1! Wow, they look magnificant!With there district representing luxery, there outfits are pure genious. Gold outfits with real diamonds made into them, love it!"

"And district 2! Their district represents Masonry, or stonework. And their outfits are, interesting. They look like rocks, and I'll leave it like that." ceaser Flickerman continues, "District 3, reapresents electronics and their outfits..."

I zoned out. I'm tired of listening to him. All their outfits are amazing and then when he gets to district 12, everyone is going to be disappointed. Oh well, yolo.

"Then there's district 6, transportation, they are dressed up as racecar drivers..."

He annoys me, I think to myself.

"District 9, the grain district, I'll have to admit not one of my favorites...no offennse District 9."

How long will this take?

"And lastly," here we go, "District 12, coal mining. And their outfits, are...different..."

Gee, thanks.

"And now everybody! The demigods!" He says gestering toward where they will come out of.

"They all had the theme of mythology but, each stylist chose differently it seems. Interesting, very interesting."

The demigods don't look like they know what they're doing, I wish.

"The tributes for the 76th annual HUnger games!" he shouts, "and may the odds be ever in your favor!" then they let us go.

Thank goodness! I can't wait to get out of this, hitious costume!

"Great job, that was fantastic!" Effie says as she walks over towards us.

"We humiliated ourselves." Katniss says.

"Well, yes but you also showed that you aren't afraid, that could get you some good sponsors." replies Haymitch.

"I'm going to rest, see you all tomorrow morning." I say, and go back to the room.

Tomorrow is another whole day of training.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, I love getting them, so thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Percy's P.O.V.

I am loving all this attention. Everyone is paying attention to you. Annabeth and I do awesome in the parade according to Fiona and Scey.

"Alright, well its a full day of training tomorrow so you guys better get to bed." Scey says to us. So we head to our rooms, and I have a really awkward dream. There is a porcupine and a duck, and the duck is very annoying. It keeps saying: I'm yellow and green, I'm yellow and green...and so on. So the porcupinge says, "That's so annoying! Mix it up or something!" So the duck says, " Ok, I'm green and yellow, I'm green and yellow..."

I wonder if that means anything? Anyway, the next morning I wake up, and I see Annabeth waiting for me. How nice. I get ready and head to the training area with her.

"What have you been working on?" I ask her.

"My dagger."

"Oh, duh." I say.

"How about you?" she asks me.

"Survival skills, and don't want anyone knowing my mad skills!" I say jokingly, but Annabeth still laughs.

When we get there Annabeth says, "See you later!" and heads over to some girl with a side braid. Ok then... I go over by Travis stoll.

"Heyyyy! Percy! What's up?" He says as he notices me walking over towards him.

"Nothing really, how's it going?"

"It's good. But talk to you later! Bye!" then he leaves and goes over to some dude. Well then. Next I go over to these two guys.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." they both say.

"I'm Percy."

"I'm Peeta, and this is Danny."

Oh good, we're getting a conversation started, maybe we could be allies.

"Cool, what's up?" I ask.

"Just, training for the Hunger Games." Danny replies, hahaha. He seems cool.

"Ya, so Danny, you're a demigod right?" I think I remember him from the "reaping."

"Yeah, son of Hephastus." he says.

Interesting.

"Oh, cool. I'm the son of Poseidon."

"Ya, I knew that." oh, awkward.

"hey, um, I know this whole 'I'm the son of blah blah blah' thing is cool and all, but I'm not a demigod, so lets talk about something else please so noone feels left out..." Good point.

"Sorry, so if you're a human, what, district, I think they say, are you from?" I ask.

"12"

"Sweet, who are all the humans?" Danny asked.

"Actually I don't know, we don't really find out untill we have our indiviual training where they give us a score, when they say all the scores they say their names, so we will have to pay close attention to find out! :)" he says.

"Oh, when's that?" I ask.

"I don't know, soon probably." he replies.

Then all three of us practice a lot for the rest of the day. We practice survival, strength, and weaponry. A lot. And now, I'm am sooo tired. I wait for them to say we can go back to our rooms. And I get a good night sleep for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Peeta's P.O.V.

The next morning I realize that there is only 3 days left until the actual game. 3 more days to live. And those last three days I have to waste training.

"Morning." Katniss says to me.

"Oh, hi, mornin'." I reply.

"Ready for another day of training?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess..." i say kind of down.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Nothing? Why do you ask?" I respond.

"Well, because you're talking like your sad, and, you just seem sad." she says.

"It's fine, I'm just, tired." I say, but really, I am sad, I don't want to be in this position. I don't want to be in the games again.

"Oh, ok..." she says, not really sure of what she's saying.

We head over by Haymitch and Effie.

"Alrighty, today you train and you also have your indiviual training in front of the gamemakers. And they will give you your scores, and, ya you know how that works!" says Hatmitch.

"Ok." Katniss and I say. We then head down to training, and I meet Percy there.

"Hey Peeta!" he says.

"Hi." I say.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"It's good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, hey, so do you know what they mean by gamemakers giving us a score?"

"Oh, yeah, you just show them your best skill or whatever and they give you a score. 12 is the highest, and 1 is the lowest." I explain.

"Oh...interesting."

"Yeah..." I say.

"So, what do you want to work on today?" Percy asks me.

"Um, I don't know. How about something different today. Like...spear throwing?" I suggest.

"Sure! Let's go."

We head over there, but then the announcement thing comes on: "Ladies and Gentlemen. We order you all to come to the waiting hall for you score training. That will be all."

"Alright, let's go." I say to Percy.

I wait next to Katniss, because we're from District 12, so... but we won't be last this year! The demigods will, they're waiting on the other side of the hall.

"District 1: Darika Baxter." the announcer lady says.

Darika...district 1...career...better watch out for her.

"Hey, Peeta." Katniss says to me.

"Hi."

"So what do you think of Darika? Do you think she's as good of a career as cato, or Clove, or any of them?" she asks.

"Well, probably, most of District 1 is like that."

I also saw her walk into the room, and she looked, 15 years old? 16?

"Yeah, probably, but hopefully not, well maybe, I kind of want to see the demigods face really good fighters, and see if they are good or not."

"Yeah, true." I say.

Darika walks out and leaves with her mentor.

"District 1: Mac Skeel."

Mac...why does District 1 always have to have names that are just, you know, like scary, but not, like intense, but not. They just always have those "tough" names I guess you could say.

I wait until Mac comes out, and he has a smirk on his face. Great, he probably got a 10 or something really good. Figures.

"District 2: Bethany Cox."

She walks in and she is not as threatening as I thought. She has one of those names though, but she doesn't seem threatening because she's 12! Well, or 13, but she's so tiny.

She looks scared. If she got picked, I wonder why nobody volunteered for her, Districts 1 and 2 usually always have volunteers because they train their whole life to be in the Hunger Games. Unless she volunteered, but it doesn't seem like it. She has that fear in her eye.

She walks out, but has a straight face, not sad, not happy. Just plain. I wonder what her score is.

"District 2: Bryce Cox."

Bryce and Bethany Cox, I wonder if they are brother and sister. I think they are, they look very similar, except he looks 18.

"Hey Katniss...do you think they're brother and sister?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Bryce and Bethany Cox."

"Oh, probably...they look like each other." she says.

"District 3: Kacey Ralt."

District 3 is really easy...they make fires in the night which is dumb, they go straight to the Cornicopia which is dumb, yeah, they won't make it. I zoned out for a while until they got to District 8. Dang it. I wanted to find out everyone's names. Grr.

"District 8: Pansy Ross."

She looked, in her 30's, that doesn't make sense.

"Katniss, is it just me or does Pansy look in her 30's?" I ask.

"No, I think she is in her 30's." she responds.

"But how? It's only ages 12-18."

"This year there can be victors, hence the reason we're here." she says.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Dang it, that means she's already won.

"District 8: Mica Gole." Another 12 or 13 year old.

Gosh, this is taking forever! I hate 12 being the last District, well there's 13, but...yeah.

"District 9: Hana Griffen." She looks 14, 15.

"So, how's it going?" I ask Katniss.

"It's good, bored though." she says.

"Yeah I know, it stinks being last."

"Yeah, I know, it does. Hey, I had this weird dream last night." she says.

"Well what was it?" I ask.

"Two high school guys dressed as giant pears and then they fell and couldn't get back up." she explains.

"Why?"

"Well, you know because of their shape, it's so hard to get up and-" I interrupt her.

"Not why they couldn't get up, I could figure that out! I meant why did I ask."

"Oh, well thanks."

"I'm just kidding around." I say.

"Yeah, I know." hahaha.

"District 11: Starley Rodgers."

Starley, she looks 18. She isn't in there for long, she's in there for like 3 minutes.

"District 11: Jaylor Blom."

He looks about, late 20's, early 30's, but he looks scared. I wonder why, beacuse he seems like he's a victor, because he seems older, but, maybe not.

"District 12: Katniss Everdeen."

Finally, District 12!

"Good luck Katniss, shoot straight." I say, like the first time we were in this together.

She just nods and walks in. I wait a couple minutes, wondering how she will do, or even how I will do. Katniss walks out, and she looks, normal.

"District 12: Peeta Mellark."

Finally!

I walk inside, and I see them, and their actually paying attention to me! Usually they only do to the first couple districts, but they are actually watching my every move. Shocking. I head over to the weights, and I lift one up. Easy! I lift it above my head, and then back down. I grab another one, lift them both above my head, and back down. I glance over at the gamemakers, and they look shocked that I could do this. I wonder if they remmeber me from before, maybe... I put them both back down, and I go by the smaller weights. I lift 6 in one hand, and 5 in the other at the same time, new record!

The gamemakers quietly talk among each other.

"Thank you Peeta, you may leave." and I do, and head back to my room.

Author's Note: Please review! I love reading them! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Annabeth P.O.V.

This is taking so long. It's been an hour and that's only for the humans! Katniss and Peeta finally got to go, and now they're done, and now it's my turn!

"Demigod: Annabeth Chase." the announcer thing says.

Yeah! I walk in and it's this HUGE room, with people on one side and weapons on the other.

I head straigt for the daggers, and I grab one. I look over and the people are watching me, geez so much presure. I throw one at the wooden people things, and I miss!

How is this possible! I always hit it right in the center!

I grab another one, but I glance over at the people also, and they are talking among each other, hmm, they better be saying good stuff, because I bet if I threw one at them, I wouldn't miss.

I throw one again, and it's on the wooden thing, but not in the center! Is this rigged or something!?

I then realize I always use my dagger, and I always have it in my pants. (I know it sound awkward, but I have it there so noone notices it and takes it! Smart huh? Well, I am the daughter of Athena!(: )

So I pretend to grab another one of theirs, but take out mine, I throw it. Dead Center. I get that one, and I keep throwing it on all the different types of wooden people things, and each time, it's right in the center.

That better change their mind about the scores.

"Thank you Annabeth, you may leave." So I head for the door, but they stop me and say, "Oh, please leave the dagger Annabeth."

No...I think. What do I do? I head over there and pretend to put it back but put it back in my pants,

"We saw that Annabeth, put it back!"

Grrrrrrrrrrrr...

I put it back, I mean what else can I do?

"Thank you." They say.

I think about what I should do, I have 3 options: 1-walk away. 2-say your welcome and walk away. 3-stick my toungue out at them because I'm so mad!

I go with 3. I turn around, stick my toungue out at them, turn again, and run out of the door. I run all the way back to my room, because I'm so mad! They are now in possesion of my dagger!

And I am determined to get it back, no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Katniss P.O.V.

There is only 2 days left until the games. Today we find out our scores and rest, tomorrow we train either indiviual or with the other tribute, and then it's the games. Yeah.

So since today we don't really do much, I sleep in...a lot! I don't wake up until like 1:00 pm. That never happens to people from District 12, or probably not from many districts, wow.

"Katniss! You're up!" shouts Hatmitch.

No, I'm sleepwalking! Of course I'm up!

"Oh, Katniss, come over here, they are about to show the scores, come hither." says Effie.

I walk over there and sit on the couch, it's a very comfy couch actually. It's a purpleish color, but a little pink also, and it's really fuzzy and-what am I thinking? These games are making me go crazy!

"Hello everyone!" says Ceaser Flickerman on the tv, "Let's get to the scores now shall we?"

"Alrighty, from District 1: Darika Baxter, with a score of...: 10."

Of course she got a 10, they always do, I wonder what I'll get, seeing that nothing went crazy this time.

"Mac Skeel, with a score of...: 10."

That could've been an easy prediction, he looks like Cato, so therfore, he is probably as good as Cato.

"District 2: Bethany Cox, with a score of...: 9."

A 9! She's like, 12 or 13! Wow, they really do train their districts hard.

"Bryce Cox, with a score of...: 10."

Oh, yeah, I remember, they're brother and sister, I wonder how that will turn out. Well, I wonder how this whole thing will turn out.

"District 3: Kacey Ralt, with a score of...: 9."

Oh my gosh. Why is everyone getting such good scores!? This is not good, noone has gotten below a 9! Grrrrr.

"Radden McCoy, with a score of...: 7."

Yes! Someone who isn't that good, unless he did that so we would think that! Hmmmm, I wonder. I hope he's bad.

"District 4: Kate Smant, with a score of...: 8."

She seems really nice, I wonder if tomorrow I can try to make friends with her.

"Mason Blauch, with a score of...: 8."

Once again, this is taking forever. I wish I knew how to sleep with my eyes open, that would be really cool, but since I don't, I do this:

"Hey Haymitch, Effie, I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back!" and leave. Yeah...I'll be right back, no.

I'm waiting at least 5 minutes. I head towards the bathroom, but I glance over at the tv, Ceaser Flickerman is still blabbering. Klonk!

I just ran into a wall, smooth Katniss. I think to myself. I back away, and notice a little crack in they wall, so I push on it, and it opens to a secret room!

This is so awesome! I sneak in there, and all that's in there is a table, chair, and books. I search the books, to see if there is anything interesting in them.

And there is, I find a book, that seems to be like a diary. But I also notice, I never had breakfast this morning, wait no, afternoon...


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Peeta's P.O.V.

Katniss is taking forever in the bathroom. She's probably taking a boom-boom. These scores are taking forever though.

"District 7: Harper Swill, with a score of...:8"

I wonder what is taking Katniss so long, noone poops this long!

"Hey, I'll be right back." I tell Hatmitch and Effie.

I head over to the bathroom when all of a sudden the wall opens and an arm grabs me and pulls me in. Ummmm...ok.

"Look what I found!" it was Katniss.

"Katniss! You're not in the bathroom!" I shout.

"No duh! I was 'pretending' to so I wouldn't have to watch all the score, they take forever, but I found this room! And-"I interrupt her.

"Katniss, we have to go, now, because they are going to start looking for you, show me later, ok, like when we're supposed to be sleeping. Now you go first, I'll come out after you." I say.

"Grr, you ruin all the fun!" but she listens to me anyway, hey, I'm sorry for not wanting to get in trouble for finding some secret room, geez.

Katniss leaves, and right when I'm about to go, Effie yells, "Peeta! They are about to say yours and Katniss' score!" well I was about to go back, chill out Effie.

"District 12: Katniss Everdeen, with a score of..: 10."

Everyone surrounds Katniss and congradulates her...my turn...

"Peeta Mellark, with a score of...: 9."

Now everyone congradulates me. Dang! I got beat by Katniss again!

"And now for the demigods..."continues Ceaser Flickerman.

"Scott Turner, with a score of...:11. Actually, you know what, they all got 11's and 12's, so to make this go quicker, I'm going to say who all got 11's, and 12's." Thank You!He feels my pain.

"Demigods who got 11: Scott Turner, Silena Beauregard, Danny Nelson, Travis Stoll, and Lily Miller. So the ones who got 12 are: Brian Jones, Andrew Roberts, Thalia Grace, Ronny Adams, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson."

Then the tv turned off. Finally! Except one thing, all the humans got 10 and under, demigods got 11 or 12, greeeeeeat. This will turn out wonderful! (sarcasm...)

Katniss and I head to bed...tomorrow is our last day before the games.

I wait like half an hour, then go to find Katniss, so she can show me what she wanted to show me before.

"Hey!" Katniss whispers to me, as I walk towards the wall where the room is.

"C'mon." she pushes it open and we both enter.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask.

"This!" she says, and shows me a dusty book. A dusty book. Why did she want to show me this!? I don't like dusty books! Well, I don't like books really...

"What is that?" I ask.

"Look inside it with me, it seems like...a diary maybe? But it's interesting, but I don't know who it's of, I can't read the signature."

I look at the signature...I can't read it either. But I do read the first entry:

June 17th. I don't know how this happened, is it destiny? What is this? This crazy feeling I have. I don't know what to do, or how to handle this. I'm finally here, and I thought I would-nevermind. I will go now, someone is coming.

That's it, I can't read the signature. All of a sudden, the door opens, and it's not Katniss and I opening it...

Author's note: I don't know what year this is in, so that's why there is no year in the diary entry, so if anyone knows what year, please review and say what you think! Please! Or just review, because I love to read them :)


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Annabeth P.O.V.

That's right people, I got a 12, what now? Hehehe. But I am still very, very, very mad.

They have my dagger, the games are tomorrow, I kinda need it, like, yeah.

We are supposed to be asleep reight now, but I'm going to get my dagger, it's around 11:30, so most people should be asleep. The only problem is, well...3 problems.

1. I can't wake anybody up or let them know I'm up and what I'm doing.

2. I have to find out where the dagger is.

3. There is probably secerity, so wherever it is, I have to be ninja.

I get up, but I have no idea how to find out where they would put it, or even how to get in. I don't know what to do...I guess I'll try where we did our training thing and they gave us a score, where I had to leave my dagger. I remember going to the training room, so I know how to get there(check!) But there are probably video cameras...my hat! I go back to my room and grab my yankees baseball cap and put it on. Easy now, well sorta(secerity-check!) So I head over to the training area, and I get inside easily, there was an open window. But right away, I notice a big problem, there is a gate to where they gave us scores. How am I supposed to get in now? I search the hallway to see if their is any button or key or something. But then I remeber something, I saw it on a tv commercial.

"Like a good neighbor State Farm is there!" I say outloud.

A lady appears, yeah! It worked!

"Hello Annabeth, my name is Rebecca, what do you need State Farm for?" she asks.

"Uh, I need my dagger and I think it's behind this gate thing, so could you help me find it?"

"Sure Annabeth."

"You don't have to say my name in every sentence." It's kinda creepy.

"Ok, Annabeth. Oh-sorry." Whatever, "Follow me." she says.

She leads me over away from the gate, and presses a button on the wall, see I knew there was something, there usually is, and the gate opens.

"So, uh, Rebecca...do you know where my dagger is?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Ok...can you tell me where?" I ask.

"I'm showing you! Be patient!" rawr.

We go to where I showed the people (gamemakers) my skill, and it's right where I left it, well, that was easier than I thought. I turn to thank Rebecca, but she's gone...awkward. I start to head back to my room, when the gate closes, and a voice shouts: "Annabeth Chase, I helped you because I knew you would lose against me with no chance at survival, so I helped you to give you a little chance, now come and fight!"

What? Ok...but I don't know where this thing is...they're probably invisible, then I will be too! I reach for my Yankee's baseball cap, but, it's not there...I was wearing it the whole time. Oooooooh, see this is where being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom (Athena) comes in handy. State Farm. The Rebecca lady is this monster, she somehow knew I was invisible, took of my cap, and...*look around room* put it outside the gates, so I can't get it. Smart. But not smart enough for me.

"Just because you're invisible Rebecca, doesn't mean I can't fight." I shout.

Then another voice shouts, "Aw, Rebecca! I thought you said she wouldn't know who you were! Now she's knows, you're so stupid!"

"Shut up Keera!" shouts Rebecca. Rebecca and Keera, ok, I can handle them, even if they're invisible, they seem pretty dumb.

"Hey, Rebecca!" I shout, and notice a little change in the air perk up...found her.

"What!? Speak!" she shouts at me.

"Oh, just that, it's going to be really hard to fight you if you're invisible..." I say as I pretend to look around and not know where she is, but also walk towards her.

"That's the point! We could stay right where we are, and you could never win against us!" says Keera.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Keera! Shut up!" Rebecca says, but Keera's so dumb, she says, "Yeah! We can't move and you still won't be able to fight us!"

"Keera!" Rebecca shouts at her. "What? You said to talk good about yourselves to make them feel bad and think they can't win, even thought they can because we're not very good, and that's a quote from what you told me to do, so I'm just following your instructions!"

They continue to fight as I get as close as I can to where I think they are, I stab my dagger into the air, and hear a scream. I move over to the left and stab the air again. There goes Keera and Rebecca, until they come back...hopefully that takes a long time.

Well, I learned a very good lesson, State Farm is evil.

Author's note: I have nothing against State Farm, I just used them as a monster in my story.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Katniss' P.O.V.

I don't move, I'm to shocked that I don't know what to do. The door opens and there is a person there, but I can't tell who it is yet, it's kind of a dark room.

"What are you two doing in here? You aren't supposed to be here! Well, I never knew it was here in the first place, so you definately shouldn't know!" I'm pretty sure it was Effie, you could tell by her accent.

"Effie?" I say.

"Well, ya...who else would it be?"

Oh, I don't know, a lot of people!

"How did you find us?" Peeta asks.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and take a little tinkle, when I heard something, and I saw someone come over here, push the wall open, and enter. It must have been one of you."

"We've been in here for like 10 minutes, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Ok, maybe it was more than a little tinkle, but I had buritoes today for lunch, and they did not agree with me!" she says. Tmi, "So what are you doing in here anyway?" she asks.

So Peeta and I tell her how I was bored of watching Ceaser say the scores, I found the room, blah, blah, blah.

"Oh, and what's this book you found?"

"Well, it seems like a diary. Here, read the first passage, can you read out the signature?" Peeta asks.

She takes a minute, "Well, that's very interesting, but no, I can't, but I want to read on, turn the page please!" Ok then. I do, and read the second diary entry:

June 18, 2689. (Thank you Guest.) She talked to me, and her voice is so beautiful, Effie, Effie Trinket. Amazing, she is my love. But I don't know how to tell her this, or even if she likes me. I don't know what to do, but it's time to get ready. I will go now.

Woah...this person likes Effie...awkward... I look at her, and she is as shocked as I am. No, offense to her, but she isn't exactly the prettiest, so it's kind of really surprising.

"Well, Effie. Congradulations."

She still just satres into mid air, confused.

"Effie?" Katniss says.

"Oh, sorry what, I zoned out." Sure...

"I said congradulations." I reapeat.

"For what?"

"Someone likes you! If only we knew who it was." I say.

"That's it Peeta, I do know who this is, I can read the signature, I just didn't want to say so before, I have really bad handwriting, so I can read it, because it's really bad also."

"Well who is it!?" Katniss and I both say.

"I'd rather not say, it's embarassing."

"Please!"

"Ok ok, the signature says: Hatmitch Abernathy."

Haymitch! So weird. I wonder if he still likes her, it's been like a couple months.

"Well, you guys seem like an...interesting couple. So, Bye!" Katniss says, and pulls me out of the room with her, leaving Effie alone.

"Katniss!" I shout.

"What? It was getting awkward." she responds.

"Whatever, c'mon, let's head back before Haymitch the lovebird wakes up." I say, and we turn to go back to our rooms, except...

"Well, well, well, what have you two been up to? And why am I suddenly a 'lovebird'" It was Haymitch.

I spoke to soon, we were in deep trouble, because the room we found was his secret room, with his diary. Well, the word "diary" really makes that not sound so interesting...ok then.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Author's Note- I will probably end this book in the next chapter but make more books (like sequals) because this is longer than I thought it would be, so there will be 20 chapters in this book, and to continue it, I will make another book, but I don't know what I will call it yet, but I will let you know! So now, back to the story:) :

Percy's P.O.V.

I wake up because I hear a little thud, I get out of my bed and look out of my room, I see a door quickly close, but it's so secretive that noone should've know it looks like. Annabeth. She is invisible and since that, she can be so secretive on things, I wonder why she was out of her room... I tip-toe over to her door and knock on it so quietly, that I shouldn't wake anyone up. She opens it.

"Gods Percy! You almost scared the living daylight out of me! I thought, well I had a couple of things I thought you were. 1. State Farm 2. Fiona/Skey 3. Someone who would yell at me and say stuff like 'Oh you're in a lot of trouble young lady!' for being out of my room. But I couldn't not answer, so yeah, thanks for scaring me!"

Wow, that was, interesting.

"Well, I'm sorry, I saw your door-wait, State Farm? The insurance company?" I ask, I'm confused.

"Nooooo, the State Farm underwear brand! Ya of course the insurance company!"

"Wait-there's a State Farm underwear brand! I never knew that!" I say, really, I didn't.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"You are so weird Percy! I was being sarcastic!" she shouts.

"Oh, psh- I knew that, I was just...acting!" I say.

"Surrrrreee..." she laughed.

"Anyway, what were you doing out of your room?" I ask.

"Getting my dagger." she said like it was no big deal.

"Ok... more specific please." I say.

"Ok, ok. When the gamemakers scored us, I used my dagger, and they were all like 'Annabeth please put the dagger back...we saw that Anneabeth...' so I had to put it back. And, I need it for the games tomorrow, so I went to go get it back." she explains.

"Ok, so I don't get where State Farm comes in."

"I couldn't get past the gates so I said 'Like a good neighbor State Farm is there' and this Rebecca lady came up, ended up being a monster, yeah." then a lady appeared in her room.

"Hello, what do you-" Annabeth interrupted her.

"State Farm! Go away, I don't need your help!" Annabeth shouted and then the lady disappeared. Ok then...

"Oh, ok...so..." it's kind of awkward now...

"Are you scared?" she asks me.

"I don't know, a little, but, I'm sure it'll all be ok." I say, but I'm not so sure what will happen, or if we will be ok.

"But, there is only one survivor. All the rest die- as in, this is the last time that we will be together, and safe." True.

"I know, it's ok." I say, trying to comfort her.

"Well, we don't want anyone being suspicious of why you're no in your room, so you better get back to sleep." she responds.

"Ok, see ya'." and then I head back to my room. Gee, I can't wait for tomorrow! (Sarcasm.) :P


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Percy's P.O.V.

I wake up. It's the morning of the games. I get ready, brush my teeth, get dressed, do my hair. Yes, my hair has to look fabulas because these games are on tv! I can't look riduculas!

I walk out of my room, and I see Annabeth. Fiona and Skey bring us down stairs and tell us to go in these rooms, where Walt will be waitning for me, and Dren for Annabeth.

I walk over by Annabeth, because this will be the last time I will see her before the games.

"Hey Annabeth." I say.

"Hey! Don't be so sad! We're going to be fine!" she tries to reassure me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are right." I say.

"Bye Percy, see you in a few minutes!" she says, and comes over to hug me. I hug her back.

"Let's go kick some butt!" I say. She smiles, and walks into the room, and I walk into mine.

I see Walt.

"Hello Percy." he says.

"Hi Walt."

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"I guess."

"1 minute." the weird voice thing says.

Great.

"You know, you can win. I know you can. I've heard of all your great adventures. From when you first fought that minotar, all the way to the journey to Rome, with your friends." (I haven't read the Mark of Athena yet, I'm on Ch. 13, so yeah, I don't know how it ends.) "Ane you were great." he continues.

"45 seconds."

"Thanks Walt, that really means a lot to me." I say.

"Well it's true, and Annabeth, she's amazing also."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ha, you know, you are going to win this. I know it." he says.

"30 seconds."

"But, I pretty sure I can, I just don't know if I want to..." I say.

"Well why wouldn't you want to win?"

"Because, Annabeth." I say.

"15 seconds."

"You should probably go, good luck Percy, I know you can do it." Walt says.

"Thank you." And I head into the tube.

"10, 9, 8, 7..." It counts down. Well here goes nothing, and the tube rises up into the games.

Author's Note: I really hope you like it! And I will continue it in the next book, which will be called: Demigods vs. Humans. Duh! Duh! Duh!


End file.
